Internet TV systems such as Sony's Bravia Internet Video (BIV) make it possible for different online content providers to present their content in a uniform way to customers. In this way, a viewing experience is provided that is rich with content and features.
TVs are now controlled at a distance by the ubiquitous remote control or remote commander (RC) for ease and viewer convenience. As understood herein, however, additional convenient features can be provided by configuring a consumer electrons (CE) device such as a smart phone for the dual purpose of not only remotely controlling an Internet TV, but also to provide enhanced functionality (e.g., gathering additional information, recommendations, sharing via social networking etc) that a conventional RC cannot provide.